My Secret!
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Mia hanya ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya, namun Chanyeol yang sudah tidak 'tahan' malah menghancrkan segalanya dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa melawan. ChanBaek/Baekyeol, HunHan, with Mia (OC). BoysLove, Yaoi.


Chanbaek.

Mia (OC)

.

.

.

Hi Guys. Perkenalkan, aku Mia. Eumm, Park Mia sebenarnya. Usiaku baru saja menginjak 17 tahun sabtu lalu. Dan sejujurnya, aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal yang…sedikit mengejutkan (?) dari orang tuaku. Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang serius, hanya saja…bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya? Sebenarnya…orang tuaku itu…...Gay.

Park Chanyeol. Dia daddy-ku. Lelaki tinggi dengan wajahnya yang menawan. Yah, aku memang mengakui kalau daddy-ku itu benar-benar tampan, dengan kulit putih dan juga senyum menawan yang senantiasa tepatri diwajahnya dan juga sikapnya yang bahkan bisa membuat siapapun termasuk aku dan mommy merona setiap kalinya. Dulu, ia adalah seorang Rapper terkenal. Semua orang mengenalnya bahkan sampai ke manca negara. Daddy sering menceritakan kepadaku pengalaman-pengalamannya selama menjadi selebritis, ia juga bercerita kalau ia sudah cukup sering berduet dengan penyanyi terkenal seperti… Henry Ahjussi dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Bad Girl' atau dengan Zhoumi Ahjussi dilagu 'Rewind'. Bahkan sampai saat ini kedua lagu itu masih menjadi salah satu favoritku dari ratusan lagu yang daddy nyanyikan. Ooh daddy, saranghae.

Byun Baekhyun, tetapi sekarang menjadi Park Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar Mommy yang luar biasa. Wajahnya cantik sepertiku walaupun ia seorang lelaki. Dia adalah mommy yang benar-benar aku sayangi, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan kalau mommy tidak ada disisiku. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan kami sering terlihat bagaikan seorang teman ketimbang seperti ibu dan anak. Sedikit informasi, tadinya mommy juga merupakan seorang selebritis. Ia dulu bergabung dengan sebuah boyband yang sangat terkenal seantero dunia. Namanya 'EXO', ah benar-benar boyband yang melegenda, dan disana mommy-lah yang menjadi vokalis utamanya. Dia sangat sering pergi keliling dunia hanya untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah konser, walau lelah ia tetap tersenyum untuk menyapa para penggemarnya. Sedikitnya itu yang kudengar dari mommy.

Tapi satu hal yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa aku lupakan, bagaimana cara daddy dan mommy bersatu itu sangat menggelikan. Bagaimana daddy yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada mommy melalui sebuah konser yang dihadiri oleh banyak penggemarnya dan juga penggemar mommy. Daddy mengatakan kepadaku kalau waktu itu ia baru saja lulus dari sekolahnya, dan saat mengetahui nilainya sangat memuaskan ia langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada mommy disore harinya ketika mereka memang menghadiri acara yang sama. Aku tak pernah berhenti tertawa saat daddy berulang kali menceritakan ini dengan mommy disampingnya yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mia! Sayang kau dimana?"

Aishh, baru saja aku berbaring diranjangku. Kenapa mommy senang sekali mencariku sih? Aku butuh istirahat dan juga masih ingin menceriakan kisah mommy dan daddyku.

"Ne Mom! Aku dikamar."

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, aku sangat yakin kalau itu mommy. Aku menutup album foto yang sedang kulihat-lihat, meletakkannya dibawah bantal sepertinya bukan hal buruk.

"Ada apa mom?"

Mommy tersenyum saat membuka pintu kamarku, aku yang melihatnya tersenyum pun melompat dari tempat tidurku dan berlari menghampirinya. Menerjangnya begitu saja dan memberikan sebuah pelukan pada lelaki manis ini.

"Belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng didalam pelukannya, ia mengusap punggungku dengan lembut. Sangat nyaman dan aku menyukainya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menolak jika mommy sudah mulai memanjakanku seperti ini.

"Sekarang sudah malam sayang, kau harus tidur."

"Tapi Mom~"

"Tidur sekarang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidur bersama Mommy?"

Aku dapat merasakan usapan tangannya dipunggungku berhenti, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut. Oh jelas sekali, ia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku. Ia akan mengeluarkan banyak alasan agar aku tidak bisa tidur bersamanya dan juga Daddy. Padahal tanpa dia memberikan alasanpun aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin diganggu saat akan melaksanakan ritual malamnya bersama Daddy.

"Dan Daddy juga?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang kubuat menggemaskan. Aku yakin kalau aku sangat menggemaskan, tapi aku tidak berharap banyak untuk yang satu ini. Akhir -akhir ini aku sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama dengan mereka. Apalagi semenjak aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau Daddy dan mommy berbincang mengenai anak ke-2(?) Dan mungkin sejak saat itulah Daddy dan Mommy tidak mengizinkanku un-

"Baiklah, ayo! Daddy sudah menunggu!"

Tuk tidur bersama mereka.

Ia menyeretku begitu saja dengan tergesa, tidak memperdulikan diriku yang hampir saja terjatuh dan belum mengenakan sendal tidurku hingga membuat telapak kakiku benar-benar harus bercumbu mesra dengan lantai keramik yang dingin.

Mommy menariku menuruni tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dasar. Dia beberapakali bergumam dan mengingatkanku agar segera tidur setelah kami tiba dikamar. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi… sudahlah. Yang penting aku bisa tidur bersama Mommy dan juga Daddy.

"Ayo masuk!"

Mommy melepaskan tanganku saat kami tiba didepan pintu kamarnya, ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Oh, Baekkie. Kau lama sekali sayang!"

Sepertinya Daddy tidak melihatku. Buktinya, saat ini ia malah menerjang mommy setelah ia menarik mommy hingga berbaring diatas ranjang mereka. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mommy yang berusaha melepskan ciuman dahsyat dari daddy.

Keberadaanku dilupakan guys. Mereka bahkan sangat asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan mengabaikan anak mereka yang manis dan menggemaskan ini tengah berdiri bak orang bodoh diambang pintu.

"ehemm!"

Aku berdehem pelan bermaksud menyadarkan daddy, namun sepertinya tetap diabaikan.

"ehemm!"

Ini kedua kalinya.

"DAD!"

Ah, dia menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama yang dikenakan mommy. Ia segera berbalik menghadapku dengan mata membola dan cengiran lebar setelahnya.

"Hai, babi hutan kesayangan Daddy!"

"Berhenti memanggilku babi hutan Dad!"

Ia menghampiriku dan memeluku, memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dikning. Aku mempoutkan bibirku berpura-pura merajuk padanya. Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku dan segera menghampiri Mommy yang sepertinya baru saja selesai memasang kancing piyamanya.

"Mom? Ishh, lihat ini! Berhentilah membuat Kissmark sebanyak itu dad!"

Aku memandang Daddy dengan tajam dan hanya dihadiahi oleh cengiran khas yang dimilikinya. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan juga tertata dengan rapi. Sangat konyol namun tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Daddy kelepasan! Salahkan saja Mommy yang benar-benar menggoda!"

"Kau menyalahkanku hah?"

"Tapi itu kenyataan baekkie, kau benar-benar menggoda! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memperko-"

"Chanyeol! Ada Mia disini! Berhenti mengucapkan hal-hal itu didepan anak kita!"

"Oh Baekkie maafkan aku sayang!"

Ckck, mereka mulai lagi. Daddy menghampiri mommy yang duduk disebelahku, memaksaku untuk bergeser agar ia bisa duduk disamping Mommy dan memberikannya kecupan-kecupan dahsyat.

"Aku mengantuk!"

Aku segera naik keranjang mereka dan memposisikan diriku ditengah-tengah. Mengabaikan kedua orang tuaku yang kembali terlibat didalam pagutan panas mereka.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu Mia! Kau akan mengganggu misi Daddy untuk memberikanmu adik!"

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku saat Daddy malah berkata seperti itu tanpa melepaskan bibir Mommy sedikitpun.

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak akan mengganggu!"

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku, mengabaikan Daddy yang sepertinya makin terhanyut dalam kegiatan panasnya bersama Mommy.

"Nghh,, Yeolhhh"

Sial, kenapa Mommy malah mendesah seperti itu. Aku jadi bergidik membayangkannya, aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal yang ada disana. Shit, desahan mommy benar-benar membuat tubuhku merinding. Pantas saja Daddy sangat senang membuat mommy mendesah seperti itu semalaman suntuk.

"Yeolhh,,, ada Miahhh!"

"Dia sudah tidur Baek! Diam dan nikmati saja seperti biasanya!"

"T-taphhh,,, ahhh Chanyeolhhh"

Aku dapat merasakan Mommy yang baru saja berbaring, ah mungkin Daddy mendorongnya hingga Mommy kini terbaring dihadapanku. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana Daddy yang tengah menindih Mommy dari balik selimut yang sedikit transparan ini. Kebetulan posisiku menyamping dan kebetulan pula wajahku sudah tertutup oleh selimut. Jadi Mommy tak akan menyadarinya walau aku menintip.

"Chann,,,lakukan ahhhhh dengan cephhh-cepathhh!"

Aku melihatnya lagi, bagaimana mommy yang tengah memejamkan matanya saat daddy…. Ugh apa itu? Seharusnya aku yang menyusu pada mommy kenapa malah daddy? Wajah daddy bagaikan seorang bayi yang benar-benar kehausan. Ia menghisap nipple mommy secara bergantian dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat mommy menggelinjang dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan desahan.

"Ayolah baekkie, biasanya kau akan mendesah dengan hebat! Jangan tahan desahan itu! Aku ingin sensasi lebih disesi bercinta kita kali ini!"

"A-ada Mia sayanghhh!"

"Abaikan saja! Anak manis itu pasti sudah tidur!"

Bagus dad, kau berniat mengabaikanku lagi. Sial sekali hidupku, memiliki orang tua dengan wajah diats rata-rata namun memiliki kelakuan yang benar-benar membuatku ingin meneriaki mereka saat ini juga karena mengabaikanku dan melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh dihadapan anaknya sendiri.

"Nghhh,,,a-aku….milikku tegang channhh!"

"Ne baby, sabar ne"

"Ahh….Ayo buat adik untuk Mia yeolliehhhh. Nghhh,,,ahh"

Aku memejamkan mataku saat itu juga, sedikit terkejut melihat Daddy yang benar-benar menanggalkan seluruh pakaian mommy hingga lelaki yang cantiknya melebihi para gadis itu sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun dihadapanku.

"Yeolhhh,,ahhh"

"ahhh,,,yeolhhhh s-sebaiknyahh kita p-pindahh sajahhh! Aku tidak ingin nghhh M-mia ahh channhh j-jangan menghisap lubangkuhhhh!"

"Lubangmu berkedut Baekkie! Benar-benar menggiurkan"

"K-kita pindah ke sofa saja!"

What the f*ck, aku benar-benar menyesali mengintip mereka daribalik selimut ini. Apa-apaan dengan Daddy? Setelah ia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri ia malah mencium seluruh tubuh Mommy bahkan sampai ke p-penis dan juga…Lubangnya. Perutku terasa geli dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri tubuhku, jantungku berdebar tiap kali Mommy mengeluarkan desahan yang benar-benar mewakili rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari daddy.

Tak selang beberapa menit Daddy langsung mengangkat mommy, menggendongnya dengan koala hug dan membawanya kembali keatas sofa besar yang ada disamping ranjang. Daddy membaringkannya dengan perlahan dan kembali menindih mommy tanpa harus melepaskan hisapannya pada leher mommy.

"Chanhh….C-cepatlahhh!"

Tubuhku bergetar, ingin sekali rasanya kabur darisini dan mendobrak pintu putih yang sialnya terasa sangat jauh kali ini. Aku membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajahku, mengintip pasangan gila itu tanpa penghalang dimataku.

"F-fuck Yeolhhh! Kau benar-benar lamban!"

Mommy menyeringai dan bangkit dari posisinya, menarik kepala daddy untuk segera berciuman dengannya. Keduanya kembali berciuman dengan penuh nafsu beserta tangan mommy yang sem- tunggu! Tangan itu semakin turun setelah mengusap dada Daddy hingga kini tiba pada P-penis daddy. Mommy menggerak-gerakkannya dengan perlahan. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi aku sempat mendengar daddy yang menggeram didalam ciumannya.

"Sekarang saja yeol! Lagipula milikmu juga sudah tegang begitu!"

Daddy meneyringai dan mengecup kening mommy sebelum ia menarik kedua kaki mommy keatas bahunya hingga membuat mommy semakin mengangkang (?).

Daddy mengocok 'itu'-nya sebentar sebelum ia mengarahkan kepada hole milik mommy yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya. Ayolah, aku berada diatas ranjang sedangkan mereka diatas sofa, bagaimana bisa aku menjelaskan detailnya. Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku lihat.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae!"

Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan saat hendak bercinta Daddy masih sempat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ah, romantis sekali mereka. Wajah mommy yang memerah cukup untuk membalas ucapan Daddy, ia tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya hingga aku sangat yakin kalau holenya bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan milik daddy.

Tubuhku memanas, keringat terus menetes membanjiriku saat melihat kedua orangtuaku yang sudah menyatu itu. Daddy memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu yang menerjang dirinya.

"M-mulailah yeolhhh!"

Entah maksudnya memulai untuk apa, tapi aku dapat melihat daddy yang mulai bergerak maju mundur kala itu. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat mommy kini menjadi terhentak-hentak hingga desahannya keluar semakin kencang.

"Yeolhhh…n-nikmathh sekalihh!"

"Ne baby! Arrghh, hole-mu menjepitkuhh!"

"Ahhh, kauhh bisa lebih cepathh yeolliehh!"

"Aku tahu sayanghh! Aku akan menyetubuhimu degan kasar sayanghh!"

"L-lakukan sajahhh! Aku tidak menolaknyahh!"

"Nghh, a-ayo Chanyeolhhh! D-disanahhh, a-aku akan segera keluarhhh!"

"B-bersama baby!"

Apa? Keluar? Maksudnya mereka akan menyudahi ini dan keluar dari kamar ini? Meninggalkanku yang sedang panas dingin ini sendirian setelah melihat mereka bercinta? Oh, heol sekali mereka.

"Y-yeolhh! P-penismu membesarrhh! Ahh, t-tumbuk lagi sayanghh!"

"Aku tahu Baekhh! A-aku akan segera menembakan sperma ini kedalam rahimmu! Arrghh, hole-mu sangat sempit! Penisku tak bisa menahan nikmat ini sayang!"

"Y-yeolhhh!"

YAK! Dirty talk mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku merinding membayangkannya. Kau tidak kuat lagi berada disini, bisa-bisa aku mimisan jika terus-terusan melihat mereka yang sepertinya benar-benar merasakan nikmat.

"YAAK! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI MELIHAT KALIAN! MAAF KALAU AKU MENGINTIP KALIAN!"

Aku berteriak sambil berlari menuju pintu tanpa memperdulikan lagi daddy dan mommy yang masih mendesah itu. Aku membanting pintu itu dan bersandar dibaliknya, menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil kabur dari mommy dan daddy yang tak mengharapkan kehadiranku untuk saat ini.

"Y-yeollhh! M-miahhh melihat k-kitahhh! Apahh yang harus ak- YEOLLIEHHHH!"

Entah apa itu, aku tak akan sanggup untuk melihat ataupun hanya sekedar mengintip dari balik pintu. Mendengar mommy berteriak seperti itu saja membuatku berpikir kalau ia mungkin saja sedang mendapat service lebih dari daddy.

"Auntie, aku akan menginap saja disana! Ya, aku akan menginap dirumah auntie! Bisa gila aku jika melihat daddy dan mommy bercinta seperti itu lagi."

Kuambil hoodie-ku yang kebetulan masih berada diruang tamu sejak aku pulang sekolah tadi. Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali sebelum aku berlari melompati pekarangan menuju rumah sebelah. Rumah Uncle dan Auntie-ku.

"AUNTIE!"

Toktoktoktok

"AUNTIE! INI AKU! AYO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Aku menunggu tanpa pernah berhenti menggedor pintu itu, padahal aku tersadar kalau ada sebuah bel kecil disamping pintu mereka. Namun sudahlah, aku lebih suka menggedor untuk saat ini.

"Hey bocah, kenapa kau bisa disini? Tak kau memanjat tembok lagi?"

"Berisik!"

Ah, itu Kkamjong. Salah satu teman daddy yang sangat dekat denganku. Nama aslinya kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Namun aku lebih suka memanggilnya kkamjong, sesuai dengann warna kulitnya yang hitam itu. Ups, namun memang begitu kenyataannya.

"Kkamjong, kau mau pulang?"

"Issh! Setidaknya panggil aku oppa."

"Tidak cocok untukmu! Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya, Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tidak menghargai kedatanganku."

"Ah, sial sekali nasibmu! Kalau begitu, sana pulang! Kekasihmu yang sepeti burung hantu itu pasti sedang menunggumu!"

"Bocah sialan!"

BRAK

Aku tak peduli padanya, apapun yang akan ia lakukan terserah saja. Kalau dia akan mengadu kepada daddy kalau aku baru saja membanting pintu dihadapannya aku juga tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa menemui auntie, agar aku bisa segera kekamar dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"AUNTIE~"

Kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya auntie akan menghabiskan waktunya diruang tengah, namun saat aku berada diruang tengah tak ada apapun. Hanya bungkus makanan, kaos, jeans, koran dan juga pakaian dalam yang berser- tunggu! Pakaian dalam?

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar auntie, mengendap-endap bagaian seorang pencuri yang takut ketahuan. Oh guys, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja meremang. Ada suara asing yang masuk ketelingaku.

"S-sehun! Nghhh"

Itu suara auntie, aku semakin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat pintu kamarnya, tidak terkunci dan sedikit memperlihatkan dalam kamarnya yang berantakan. Aku menghampirinya, mendorong pintu itu perlahan karena aku juga masih takut kalau mungkin suatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Aku mengendap kembali, dan betapa terkejutnya aku yang mendapati auntie sedang menungging diatas ranjangnya dengan tangan terikat diheadboard dengan uncle yang maju mundur dibelakangnya. Ah sial, KENAPA HARI INI SEMUA ORANG BERCINTA DIHADAPANKU?

"AUNTIE! UNCLE!

"M-mia! A-ahh sehun, s-sedikit lagihhh… a-aku lelahhhh"

"Mia, tunggu sebentar! Kami akan selesai dalam arrgghhh 5 menithh!"

BRUKK

Aku tak mau tahu, aku juga tidak mau dengar. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan aku tiba-tiba saja mual dengan kepalaku yang terasa berputar-putar hingga aku ambruk dan semuanya gelap.

Malam yang luar biasa bersama keluargaku. Thanks.

END.

 _ **Aku punya dua sequel buat FF ini, ada HunHan sama ChanBaek. Ada yang berminat buat sequel-nya?**_

 _ **Kalo iya, siapa duluan yang bakal di publish? ChanBaek atau HunHan?**_

 **Maaf juga kalau FF ini banyak kurangnya, ini bener-bener ga sengaja kepikiran waktu aku lagi ngebayangin hal-hal yang bakal aku lakuin klao jadi anaknya ChanBaek hihi^^ Dan kalo kalian sulit ngebayangin si Mia, bayangin aja itu kalian hihi^^**

Review?


End file.
